


The Risks of Secret Planning Versus Spontaneous Decisions

by asimpleword



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [8]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wants to sneak out to go swimming. Jack isn't sure if he approves or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Risks of Secret Planning Versus Spontaneous Decisions

“We should do something.” Mark blurts, when they’re both laying on their respective beds in their dorm room. Jack glances away from his phone and eyes Mark suspiciously.

“Like what?” He asks. Mark grins, and he’s got that look in his eyes that tells Jack all he needs to know about what he’s thinking. He narrows his eyes and sits up.

“We could go swim in the pool.” Mark shrugs, still smiling, and Jack isn’t surprised by the suggestion.

“You know it’s closed, right?”

“Yeah, but that’s why I have these.” Mark holds up a pair of keys on a key-chain and swings them back and forth on his finger.

“Where the hell did you get those?” Mark has never ceased to amaze Jack one bit.

“It’s a secret. So, you up for it or not?”

Jack laughs exasperatedly. He can never deny Mark.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

They end of sneaking their way into the building and through the locker room to the pool with no problem. Mark is the first to strip down to his boxers and jump in, nearly soaking Jack’s clothes in the process. He’s just gotten down to his underwear when Mark grabs him by the hand and yanks him in before he realizes what he’s going to do. His only response as he falls into the pool is surprised gasp.

“Mark you fucking asshole!” He sputters as he swims back up to the top and sees Mark shake his hair out. His friend just laughs in response as he swims away. He splashes water at Mark and sticks his tongue out at him childishly.

“Hey! I was just helping you get in.” Mark giggles, holding his his hands up in a weak defense from the onslaught of water.

“Sure,” He retorts.

They spend at least an hour screwing around, laughing, and talking about things they aren’t even sure how they got into the conversation. But once they each run out of things to say, they float in silence, neither of them yet willing to break the peacefulness of it. They’re beginning to look like prunes, but neither of them seem to mind yet.

Jack hops onto the edge of the pool, legs kicking slowly in the water as he watches Mark move about. The latter swims right up to him and places his forearms on his legs, chest between them, like it’s a normal thing they do. Jack’s heart is racing with confusion and nervousness, but he manages to keep his voice steady.

“What are you doing?” He tries to brush it off as Mark just being his usual touchy self.

“Nothin’.” Mark shrugs.

Mark’s lip twitches upwards when he makes eye contact with Jack. Jack’s heart is still pounding and he can feel the blood rushing to his face. He wasn’t used to having Mark look at him so intensely.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Anything.” Jack responds without a moment’s hesitation.

“I…I didn’t just take those keys on a whim. I planned it.” He looks ashamed, but Jack is still confused as to why he’s admitting this.

“Yeah?” Jack furrows his brows.

“I took them because I wanted you specifically to do this with me. I was hoping this would be enough of a hint, but…”

Jack’s pulse speeds up to an even higher level, and he can’t help the jolt of happiness he feels despite his confusion.

“Hint?”

Mark moves his hands to either side of Jack’s legs and lifts himself up higher, faces mere inches from each other. Jack cups his face between two cold, wet hands, and it’s all the confirmation he needs. He presses his lips gently to Jack’s, moving in a slow, hesitant kiss that brings a smile to his face as he pulls away. He knows Jack is smiling too, rests their foreheads together with an overjoyed laugh, eyes crinkled from how wide he’s grinning.

“This plan might not of been as dumb as I thought it was.” Jack says, breathless, and Mark laughs again.

“If it got me you, then I’d say it wasn’t dumb at all.”


End file.
